(Fanfiction) The Life of Dez
Dez is just a newborn trying to figure out the world, with the help of his trusty family. Characters *Dez David Mollons: Dez is the youngest of the Mollons family, a family in Penguin Town known for their kindness. He is bright, playful and loves stuffed animals. Dez also enjoys taking naps and eating. *Michelle Lynn Mollons: Michelle is Dez's older sister and best friend. She loves to take walks and eat ice cream, and is totally made for nature. She might be an outdoorsy-type person but the family still loves her. *Gretchen Rachelle Mollons: Gretchen is Michelle and Dez's older sister who never thinks before she asks. She lies, snatches and knows how to get her way. Her punching bags are Dez and Michelle, and very rarely Tamia. *Tamia Leila Mollons: Tamia is the oldest child and the ultimate fashionista and shopaholic combo. She loves to be with her family and friends and acts as a second mother. *Kristopher John Mollons: The father of the family who is smart and sensible. *Mercy Khaleesi Mollons: The mother of the family who is motherly and silly. Chapter 1 - Shopping For The Baby Mercy (January 7, 4:30pm) It has been 8 in a half months since I got pregnant again and the baby is expected to be born soon. All we know is that he is going to be a boy, judging by the ultrasounds. I am going shopping with Michelle and Tamia, as Gretchen is staying home with Kristopher. We stop at the mall, the place we go when we need new clothes. We went to a store that sells baby clothes. It had cream walls with butterflies all over them and beige-colored maple wood floors. I pushed my cart around as Michelle sat in the cart seat, pretending she was a race car driver, and making vrooming noises. I went to an isle dedicated to all essentials for expecting mothers, and I check my list. *Vanilla Liquid Sleeping Nutrient x3 ($6.00) *Vitamin D Formula ($13.45) *Strawberry Formula x5 ($5.00) *Medicine ($9.00) We went to the hygiene area and got diapers, anti-itch cream, lip moisturizers, baby powder and wipes. We also got soap and lotion. I grab the needed items and head for the clothing, obviously Tamia's favorite part. We skipped the mush mush isle because when Tamia, Gretchen and Michelle were kids, they always preferred Kristopher and I's homemade recipies to the ones they sell at the supermarket. You never know what additives they put in those things, anyway! Tamia lunged for a blue and green onesie with a green dinosaur on it. "What do you think?" Tamia asked, insisting on getting my opinion. "It's so cute!" I said. Tamia put it in the cart as Michelle picked up the matching slippers. We also got shirts, pants and 2 pairs of onesies. We then went to the cashier to pay for our items and we then zoomed into the car and drove back home. • • • • • The kids came through the door, telling Kristopher about the trip.